The Jester
by doodle queen13
Summary: Amalia was chosen to be a jester for Oberon's court, but she hasn't realized that the famous jester- Robin Goodfellow himself- has never even heard of her. This is how they meet and come to be friends- and maybe even something more. Reviews are appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

~ PROLOGUE ~

Oberon was bored.

Not just 'sit in a throne all day and listen to people complain' bored, but really and truly, honest to whatever- you- believe- in bored.

There was little to nothing the Erlking could think of to do rather than sit and be entertained by a certain redheaded faery jester, but he was away on some all- important quest. So he did the only thing he could think of to do.

He found another jester.

It was certainly not as easy as it sounded like it may be. There were a rather surprising amount of fey that wanted to be Oberon's second jester. But there was merely one that caught his eye.

The jester wannabes were, so far, only male(and none very good.). There wasn't necessarily a rule against females, it was just that none had tried out.

Yet.

About half an hour into the 'try outs', a hooded figure wandered through the doors. This immediately caught the Erlking's eye, and he sat up just a bit straighter.

"And what is your name?" He asked.

The dark hood was pulled back, and a large mass of curly, frizzy red hair spilled out.

"My name is Amalia."

And, to make a long story short, a red haired girl became the second jester.


	2. Chapter 2

~30 human years later~

My name is Amalia. I became Oberon's 'backup' jester about 30 human years ago, give or take a few. I never met Robin Goodfellow, though from what I've heard, he's practically a male version of me.

Obviously, I'm more than a bit interested to meet him.

I doubt he would find me at all interesting or, god forbid, attractive, mainly because I have a pretty weird 'family', but more on that later. People say I'm pretty, though, with my mane of red curls, big blue eyes, pale skin, freckles, and a pixyish build.

He doesn't know about me. Oberon never bothered to tell him. And, naturally, I didn't find out about this until last week. Way to be informative, your majesty. Sarcasm. So, I'm waiting for him to get back from a big quest to tell him. Right now, I'm killing time as well as a couple of straw dummies in the training yard.

I let out a small grunt as I send a knife hurtling through a dummy's 'heart', then two more through his stomach and head for good measure. These knives aren't very good, but I prefer to save my good ones for actual combat and emergency situations.

A small wren alights on my shoulder, giving three quick cheeps before flying away. There's my cue.

I suppose I should explain. I have the strange ability to communicate with animals, because of some business with a druid priestess I helped out. The wren's name is Celia, and she's my little messenger. So, when I get a juicy little tidbit of gossip and someone asks how I knew, I can honestly say "a little birdy told me!"

Ah, I'm so clever.

Anyway, Celia informed me that Robin was home (funny how we're on a first name basis and haven't actually ever met, but I digress.), so I make my way to the throne room, where he was sure to report eventually. I enter, bow to the king, and go to sit off to the side. And I wait.

It doesn't take long for Robin to show up. He saunters right on in, grinning widely. And holy shit, he's hot!

"I'm home! Did ya miss me?" he calls, a cocky grin on his face.

"Goodfellow, you're back. Wonderful."

He rubs his hands together. "So, what's new?"

I clear my throat. "Excuse me? I need to talk to you."

Robin looks over at me curiously. I stand up and walk over to him.

"I'm Amalia." I say in what I hope is a smooth tone, holding out a hand.

He shakes it. "Do I even need to introduce myself?"

I roll my eyes. "Don't get too cocky."

He smirks. "bit late for that, don't you think?"

I sigh. "Well, we should probably go somewhere less public." I grab his arm and drag him away, waving to the Erlking before pushing through the doors and heading for the gardens. I try to ignore the erratic beating of my heart, telling myself that it wasn't a big deal that I was dragging an extremely cute boy towards the gardens. To be alone. Shit, stop fantasizing, brain!

I stop at a bench hidden underneath a willow tree, sitting down and patting the area next to me. He sits.

"So! You have to be a bit curious as to why I dragged you halfway across the gardens to talk."

"Yeah..."

"Well, I'm here to inform you that you aren't the only jester in Oberon's court."

"Uh... okay, well, who's the other jester?" I raise an eyebrow sarcastically.

"Wait, it's you? You're a jester?"

"Why yes. Yes I am. Don't sound so surprised."

"How long have you been a jester?"

"30 years, give or take a few."

"Holy shit! How did I not notice that?!"

"Beats me. I just assumed that when I was being a jester, you were away."

"Oh, right. Duh." He looks sheepish. "So.. how exactly are you a jester?"

"Well, I'm a gymnast."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Plus, I juggle."

"Show me?"

I shrug, stand, and do a back hand spring. Then a full split. He stares at me and whistles.

"Wow! How does that tiny little body of yours do all that?!"

"I'm not _that_ tiny!"

"Sure. You keep thinking that, sweetheart."

"Never call me that again."

"What, sweetheart?" He says, obviously not confused in the least. I glare and he chuckles.

"Would you prefer I call you red?"

"Only if you'd prefer I call you ginger."

"Touche." I give a mocking little bow.

I let out a breath of relief. "Well, now that that's over with, I'm hungry." Only then did I realize I said that out loud.

"Well, now that you mention it, so am I. Saving the world is tough business." he says, faking an expression like he carries a huge burden.

"And being so modest, too! How _do_ you do it?" I ask, shaking my head.

He grins. "Not bad, for an amateur."

"Now, who said I was an amateur?"

"Touche, red."

I gave another mocking bow. "How very kind of you, Peter Pan." he happened to be wearing green that day.

He chuckles. "Ouch. Okay, you're no amateur." His stomach growls. "Now, about the issue of food..."

"I know a place," I said without thinking.

"Really? Where?"

"Um.. I didn't mean to say that."

"What? Why not?"

"Well... are you comfortable with going to the human realm to get there?" Please say no, please say no..

"Sure, no problem." Shit.

"And it may or may not be in a ghetto." He either has to be deranged or really fucking awesome to say yes to this.

"I'm assuming that means it is in a ghetto." He thinks for a second. "I guess it's worth a shot." ...He must be really hungry.

"Alrighty, then. I suppose I have to take you there now."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Fine. Race you!"

I sprint away, laughing. He lets out an indignant yelp and chases after me. I hope my 'family' isn't too hard on him.

We reach the trod, out of breath and panting. He has this huge, stupid grin on his face, and he's bent over, hands on his knees, catching his breath. Oh, god, I swear I think I might melt into a little puddle of girl drool, but I refrain. That would be very unprofessional of me. Besides, I have _got_ to get something to eat. I'm starving.

I grab his arm and drag him through the trod, neatly jumping over the root placed oh- so conveniently(NOT) right in front of the trod. It had become so routine to me, I totally forgot to tell Robin. He steps out and trips immediately, landing right on top of me.

"Shit. Forgot about the root." I mutter, cussing under my breath. It was right about then that I notice our position. Our faces are about a centimeter away from each other, and we're basically just looking into each others eyes.(how romantic and corny that sounded.) For a long moment, he just continues to stare into my eyes, which are the size of plates, before giving a small cough and looking away. I turn pink. I catch a small flicker of embarrassment in his aura before it disappears. He clears his throat.

"Well, thanks for telling me about that root." I blush deeper. He grins.

"Sorry, I forgot." He grins wider.

"Now get off me, you big lug, before I shove you."

"Feisty! I like it!" I blow him a raspberry. He rolls himself off me, offering a hand. I ignore it and jump up.

"Now come on! I'm starving!" I say, running off through the sparse trees towards the restaurant.

As soon as you hit the street, you can tell we're not in a good part of town. A group of gang members eye us shiftily from an alleyway. Garbage litters the sidewalks. People walking the streets move quickly and in large groups.

"Pleasant," I hear Robin mutter.

"Hey, I warned you. And don't worry, those boys on the corner won't hurt you." I wave to the leader, Tio, a guy I knew growing up who taught me how to walk without making a sound, like a shadow. Ah, good times.

We arrive, and I slowly open the door, making the bell jingle.

Mama's Restaurant and Bar is a tiny, dingy little place, with yellow stucco walls and pictures of bullfights and mariachis everywhere. The whole restaurant is a big L shape, with the main restaurant in the front and the bar along the back wall around the corner. Mama also threw in a few 'couples' tables at the very back end around the corner. When I was a toddler, I accidentally wandered through a trod and ended up here. I had wanted originally to get some food, because I was little and had to eat something every hour or so, otherwise I'd throw a fit. And so, the guys at the restaurant figured I was an orphan and took me in. I've known them all my life, so I consider them 'family', despite the obvious racial difference. (I'm without question a white girl, and they're all Mexicans and Latinos.)

"Hey guys, I'm back! Miss me much?" Everyone in the small restaurant raises their glass and gives a cheer of recognition.

One guy, Big Tom, ambles on up to me and gives me a slap on the shoulder.

"Hey, baby Lia! Haven't seen you in a while, hon! And who's your boyfriend?"

"His name's Robin, and he's _not_ my boyfriend."

"Sure, sure." he winks at me. I sigh.

"You'll have to excuse Big Tom." I say, turning to Robin.

"All these people know you?" He asks, gawking.

"Yeah. Don't worry, none of them are gang members. Now c'mon, lets go find Mama. I'll introduce you later." I grab his hand again, weaving my way through people. I walk right through the 'Employees Only' door and head for the back kitchens. I explain on the way.

"How exactly do you know all those people?"

"Well, I've been coming here ever since I was little. Like, toddler little. That's why everyone calls me baby Lia. The woman you're about to meet, Mama, she's been like a mom to me ever since my real parents passed away."

"Sorry about that."

"Pf, don't worry about it. I never really knew them anyway. So, Mama runs the kitchens and occasionally the bar. When I was little, she always used to let me sit on the counter and 'help'." (air quotes!)

"Wow. Cool. So, is the food any good?"

"It is when I make it."

"That's why everyone's happy to see you?"

"Sorta. Like I said, I've known all of those yahoos since I first came here. They all still come here to see me. It's like one big happy family." Insert cheesy smile here. (AN~ Told'ya I'd bring it up again!)

We've reached the kitchens. I look through the pitifully small amount of staff and spot Mama. She's making something of unidentifiable origin, humming something in Spanish as she works.

This is by default a Mexican restaurant, but Mama will serve anything she has ingredients for. Mama, of course, is Spanish, with cocoa brown skin and black, curly hair. It's obvious that I'm not her biological daughter, even if she treats me as such. She's the only one in the restaurant that knows I'm from the Nevernever. She's not very skinny, but not fat, either. She's pleasantly round, as everyone calls her. She can be crazy bossy, crass, and when she gets mad... well, you don't want to see her mad.

I love her to death.

"Hey, Mama!" She looks up and and smiles, her black- brown eyes sparkling.

"_Mija_! You're back! And you brought a friend? Or more than friends, mm?" she whispers the last sentence confidentially.

"Friend, Mama. Ooh, it's so great to see you again!" She walks over and hugs my waist, because she's about a head shorter than me.

"Oh, honey, I wish you were still little. Then maybe I could hug you properly, eh?"

I chuckle. "Mama, meet Robin. Robin, this is Mama."

"A pleasure." he holds out a hand to shake, but Mama ignores it and hugs him.

"Oh. Well, uh. She's quite the hugger." He says, patting her awkwardly on the back. I stifle a laugh and make my way towards the station Mama was working at. I look into the bowl she was stirring and see a greenish paste.

"Mama, were you trying to make guacamole over here?"

"Yes, _mija._"

"Oh. In that case, it looks lovely!" She chuckles.

"Oh, _mija, _what will I do with you?"

"Well, you could let me make some edible food," I say, wrinkling my nose at the nasty green stuff she was making.

"Of course, honey! I will go seat your friend, mm? Yell for me when you're done!"

"Yes, Mama."

"Good. Back in _un momento!_" I sigh. Time to make some- erm- oh, shit, I don't even know what to make! Well, not for Robin, anyway. Gawd, couldn't I just give him an apple and a sandwich and be done with it? But no, according to my female brain, I must impress him by showing off my superior culinary talents. Sigh.

After a minute of contemplating, I decide to just fix the guacamole Mama was making and slap it on whatever brand of corn chips we have in our massive restaurant pantry. I add a few small, orange peppers to it, some salt, pepper, onion, green bell peppers, garlic, et cetera. You know, whatever I can find to make it at least resemble guacamole.

Once done, I holler for Mama, and as soon as she appears in the doorway, I motor on outta there, giving her a quick peck on the cheek before skidding to a stop in the restaurant. I look around for where our table is. I can't seem to find it in the big portion of the restaurant, which means- fuck- Mama put us at one of the couple's tables behind the bar.

Oh, god, why? I think to myself as I spot Robin at the last table. He sees me and waves me over.

"Hey!"

"Hey. God, I am _so_ sorry about this, I-"

"No no, it's fine. I don't mind being pegged as the boyfriend if it gives us some privacy."

"Really? Oh, good, because the guys and Mama do not take no for an answer."

"Why am I not surprised?" He grimaces. I laugh. A few minutes pass in awkward silence. I clear my throat.

"So, uh, wanna go check out the bar?"

"Are we allowed?"

"Nope."

"Absolutely!"

I laugh. "Classy."

I get up and gesture for him to follow. As he stands up, I head over to the bar, looking over the wide variety of alcoholic beverages, from vodka to wine to even beer. Robin walks up next to me and leans casually against the bar.

"Wanna try something?" I ask.

"Hell, yes!"

"Okay, but be quiet." I reach up and pull out a bottle of strait, strawberry liquor- you know, like for shots- from the rack, then two adorably small shot glasses. He raises his eyebrows at the large bottle, but says nothing. I pour just a little bit into each glass, then hand one to him, all while capping the bottle and putting it back on the rack.(Oh yeah, ultimate multitask-er! You know you're jealous.)

"Bottoms up," I say, downing the drink in one smooth swallow. He shrugs and does the same.

"I'm going to apologize right now if I act a bit tipsy during lunch. This is strong shit," I say.

"Ah, it's fine. I'll be doing the same thing." I grin at him.

"Let's get back to our table before the food comes."

So I skip off towards our table. Yes, I said skip. Joy, the liquor is working already. Robin laughs at me as I skip back to our seats. We slide into the booth just as Mama walks through the doors with a tray.

"Enjoy, _mijas!_"

"Thanks, Mama!" ( Just so you know, I would never say that word in any other circumstance but this one.)

We dig in, and it actually turns out to be pretty good. A bit spicy at first, but okay.

Then it got really spicy. And spicier. And spicier. What the hell did I put in there!?

Okay, I remember putting in bell peppers, which shouldn't do anything, pepper, which also shouldn't do anything, and little orange peppers... which I now realize are Habanero, one of the spiciest varieties in the world. Of course I did.

Robin starts freaking out.

"Holy shit, what is IN there?!"

"Oh, just a few of the world's hottest peppers." I face palm. He quickly takes a big sip of his sprite, before I can warn him, and he has to excuse himself. I didn't tell him that soda only makes the spiciness worse. In any other circumstance I would laugh, but this is just embarrassing! I chug my milk, trying to rid my poor taste buds of the awful heat.

Robin comes back, face a bit red, but okay otherwise. I'm fine too, also just a bit flushed.

"Well, that was embarrassing." I mutter. Robin chuckles.

"It's okay, I don't mind. But next time, we're going to a Mc' Donald's somewhere." Next time? EEE!

"Yeah. Good idea."

"Sooo..."

"Well, are we done? You wanna leave?"

"Sure, yeah. I know somewhere." He gets up from the booth, weaving his way through vacant chairs. I follow, waving goodbye to the guys and Mama as we leave.

"Come back soon, _mija!" _

"Yeah, and bring ya boyfriend back, too!"

"He's not my boyfriend!" I yell as I close the door.

"Sorry about them.." I say, catching up with him.

"It's alright, I don't really care."

"Good, cause they're gonna keep doing it and it's gonna get on my nerves, so..."

"Yeah."

"So, where we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Fair enough."God, I wanna know so bad now! Sigh. Oh well. I give a small huff of annoyance.

"Getting impatient back there, curly?" he asks, grinning like an idiot.

"Who, me? Wouldn't dream of it, raven boy."

"Aha. Touche."

We walk back to the trod, cross through, and head straight for another one. He practically drags me through. I think this trod leads to some place in rural Maryland, but I'm not sure.

As we step through, we're bombarded with little- things, so on instinct I whip out my knives. I quickly realize that we are, in fact, in Maryland, smack dab in the middle of a warm fall day. The 'things' previously mentioned are falling leaves. Robin looks over at me and chuckles.

"Paranoid much?" He grins.

I roll my eyes and sheath my knives.

"Can it, carrot top." He chuckles and starts walking faster, making me run to catch up.

A few minutes pass, and we come to a farm with a gigantic, weather-beaten old barn, complete with the sloppily painted words 'CORN MAZE' in big letters on the side.

"Yes!" I cheer under my breath, pumping my fist. I love these things, and I'm undefeated at finding the center first. Robin heads toward a booth, buys us each a pass to get into the maze, and heads towards the start.

"Hey," I say, catching up with him.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna race to the center? There's two ways. You figure out the left one, I'll do the right. First one to the middle gets a prize that has yet to be determined."

"How about winner's choice?"

I shrug. "Sounds fair."

"In that case.. GO!" He yells, sprinting off into the maze. I yelp in dismay and race off towards the right. I run blindly through the maze, dodging walls of dry, golden corn. When I finally reach the middle, out of breath and panting, I look up to find Robin grinning down at me.

"Wha-! How did you beat me? Did you cheat?!"

He shrugs and grins wider. "There was no rule against i- HEY!" He yells as I tackle him.

"You cheating bastard!" I scold, half laughing.

"Hey, you should have specified that there was no cheating allowed!" I groan, smiling.

"So, what prize do you have in mind that could have possibly made you cheat to get?" I roll off him and sit up. He does likewise.

Is it just me, or did he turn a bit pink? "Well, it's nothing much.." I scootch closer and lean in, like I'm waiting for him to talk. He turns his face towards me and I freeze. Oh my gawd, is he about to kiss me? I won't know what I'm doing! I've only ever kissed one guy! What if I screw up and he hates it? What if he's not going to kiss me but I kiss him and make everything awkward? Do I even WANT to kiss him? Wait- yes, I kinda do. A lot. But we've only known each other for, like, an hour! Oh, shit, he's coming closer...

And that was when a group of kids ran into the center, screaming and arguing and yelling, followed by two parents. We spring apart like we've been shocked and scramble to our feet.

"Well, that was fun! What say we head out?" I say quickly.

"Sounds good! Let's go!" He says, equally as fast. We practically sprint out of the maze, faces burning.

I cannot believe this. Was he actually going to kiss me? Did- or, does- he want to? I immediately become self- conscious. Are my green tights, black and white- checkered skirt, and white tank top too bright and confusing? Is my top too tight? Is it too loose? Is my skirt so short that it makes me look like a slut? I try to discreetly tug my skirt down a bit. Aw, shit, is this going to hang over us both and make everything all awkward? It probably is. Damn. Unless, of course, he is so incredibly awesome that this doesn't faze him. I glance over at him and notice he's fiddling nervously with the hem of his shirt. It fazed him. Fuck.

I clear my throat. "So, um. That was... really nice of you." he looks over at me, startled.

"What?"

"You taking me to that maze, and being such a good sport at the restaurant. That was really nice of you."

"Oh. It's nothing." he pauses. "Hey, about back there..."

My heart speeds up. "Yeah?"

"Was that.. were we..." He clears his throat.

"Was that going to turn into a kiss?"

"Uh... maybe by accident?" I say, quickly turning the color of a tomato.

He smiles deviously.

"Why, Red! I'm flattered!"

"Shut up," I mutter, blushing harder.

"I might even go so far as to say you have a CRUSH on me!" He continues.

_Stop, just stop! please don't, you'll trigger it!_ I think to myself. He keeps going, in a seemingly endless tirade of teasing. I can't think of anything to say, I'm so embarrassed. It's not long before I start seeing red. All I can think is that I need to punch something, hard. And after only a few more seconds, I snap.

"Shut UP!" I yell, shoving him in the chest once and walking away as fast as I can.

I don't look back.

**##$$%%++=++%%$$##**

**Well! That's one chapter done of story number two! I hope you guys like this one. ** **Review to see what happens to the budding relationship of Amalia and Robin! Or if I even decide to make it a ****romantic one. Only faithful reviewers shall make another chapter possible!**

Kisses! :*

**~the doodle queen**


	3. Chapter 3

(Amalia)

I am SO pissed right now.

But I suppose I should explain why I got mad so fast.

There are a few reasons. Firstly, I, as a little girl, hung around with ex gang members, current gang members, and wannabe gang members. I know what it is to be tough.

However, gangs aren't really the teasing type- they're more no- nonsense than that. So I grew up in a serious environment. (I came to be a jester because I couldn't stand how serious my everything was. I had to make people laugh, or tell a story, or lose myself in gymnastics so I wouldn't lose my mind.) So I wasn't used to teasing, and that's reason one.

Now, being the way I am, I have flaws. Any and every person you will ever meet has at least one flaw, be it a mental, physical, or character flaw.

I have a mental flaw that I got from my parents. It has a fancy name, I'm sure it does, I just never bothered to look it up.

I call it the Fight or Fuck off response. What I'll do is either strike down my 'attacker' in 3 seconds flat, or shove them on their ass and run/ walk away. Obviously I did the second one with Puck.

The thing about this condition is that it happens easily, so I have to start trying to build up a tolerance if I'm going to hang out with Robin. Therein lies the problem.

I slow to a fast walk, realizing that Robin is probably still behind me. Unless of course he just assumed I'm a massive bitch and went home. Shit, I have to find him and apologize!

I stop walking and turn around. I can't hear him anymore- bad sign- so I start walking back.

"Robin?!" I call, looking around.

"Robin?! Hello?!"

"What's up, sunshine?"

I scream and whirl around. Hanging upside down from a tree, eating an apple, is Puck.

"Jesus! You scared the shit outta me!"

He quirks an eyebrow. "Good to see you too, darling."

"Oh, god, I'm so sorry, I-"

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't realize how upset I made you." I'm a little shocked at how he got serious so fast.

"It's really not your fault, you know," I mumble. He looks at me quizzically.

"I have a condition I got from my parents. I call it the 'Fight or Fuck off' response."

He chuckles. "So, what I'm hearing is that you have an attitude problem that prevents you from taking a joke?"

"Why, you little-!" I say, grinning. I shove him, and he swings back and forth while flailing his arms and yelling curses. He manages not to fall down. I laugh.

"Oh, that's it, Curly. You're going down, do you hear me? D-O-W-N, down!"

"Impressive! Have you considered trying out for the state spelling bee?" I say sweetly.

"That's it!" he yells, clambering down and making a grab for my arm. I squeal and jump away, laughing.

"Catch me if you can, carrot top!" I yell over my shoulder. I hear an indignant bluster behind me. I giggle, sprinting in a zigzag course around trees, bushes, and large rocks. Suddenly, I see blur streak past me and jump in front of me. I try to dodge him, but his foot darts out and I fall.

"SHIT!" I yell, just before I throw my arm over my face and hit the ground, hard.

"Hah! Caught you!" I peer up through my outstretched arm to see a grinning Puck looking down triumphantly at me.

"What- how- how did you get here so fast?!" I gasp. He grins angelically.

"I'm just that awesome." He says cockily. I'm about to fire back a snarky retort when another Puck walks out from behind a tree.

"Hey now, let's not get too bold," says other Puck. I think I may give myself whiplash I'm looking so fast between the two. I pinch myself hard, but the two are still there.

"Wh- what- how...?" I stutter intelligently. Both Pucks turn to look at me. I realize it's glamour, of course, but I've never seen anything quite like it. Hmm.. what say we have a little fun with this situation, shall we?

"Ooh, this one's a talker!" Puck #1 says sarcastically. Puck #2 just rolls his eyes.

"Now now, children, let's not get too snarky." I quip innocently. "I'm just curious about something."

"And what would that be, Red?" Puck #2 asks.

"Just which of either of you is real," I say, grinning evilly. Their eyes widen simultaneously.

"It's totally me," Puck #1 says confidently. "I'm much better looking, don't you think?" He strikes a ridiculous pose. It's now my turn to roll my eyes.

"No, no, no. It's me. You're sadly mistaken, both about the fact that you're real and that you're attractive."

"Well!" Says Puck #1, seizing his chest in mock horror. "How rude!"

"So, which of you is which, then?" I say, tapping my chin in pretend thought. They both start squabbling with each other in unison. I chuckle to myself, leaning back satisfied with my work.

"I think that'll be enough." I hear from above me. Glancing up, startled, I see another Puck sitting on a branch above me.

Oh, Jesus, another one?! I think to myself. Then he snaps his fingers and the other two shatter into leaves and twigs.

"I- what just... happened?" I ask to no one in particular. Puck hops down.

"Those, dear sunshine, were clones. "

"I know what they are, genius," I say, shoving him. "What I don't get is why you didn't let me goad them on until they hurt each other." He laughs.

"Oh, you think I'm kidding?"

"Nah, I just think you may be more malicious than I originally thought." He grins.

"Oh, stop it, you!" I say, smiling toothily. He laughs again.

I think I might be forgiven.

~~ ##$$^^-^^$$## ~~

There we go! Another chapter done. Here's to all my reviewers, I love you guys! Seriously, you make this story possible. So, it would be nice if you could click the review button. Pretty please?

Here are all the lovely people that reviewed my story:

the libster- but of course :3 here it is! Enjoy!

BartlebyTheCat- thank you! I'm actually trying to work on a better Puck impression, so saying that really is sweet.

xX Blood-Bond Xx- I'm really glad you think so. The first chapter is always the worst or me- bear with me, it should get better!

Alex Grimm- Thanks for your two reviews, and you get a virtual hug for being the first reviewer! Both reviews were very sweet, so major thanks!

Alright, then, here's the disclaimer- IDNOTIFS. Don't forget to review!

~the doodle queen


	4. Chapter 4

I wonder if I really AM forgiven.

Puck reaches down a hand. I take it and pull myself up as gracefully as I can, brushing off my skirt.

"So..." I say after a moment of awkward silence.

"So, what?" Puck asks.

"I- I apologize for what happened earlier... am I, you know, forgiven?" I blush and duck my head, somewhat ashamed. He has to be incredibly nice, and probably pities me, if he forgives me now.

"Of course." I jerk my head up, startled.

"Hey, if I didn't forgive you, who else would I tease?" he jabs my ribs playfully and smirks.

"Hey, no poking! And how nice to know you care, Peter Pan. Besides, you make fun of everyone. "

"Oh, but of course. Sharing is caring, honey!" he says, pulling a ridiculous face.

"How classy of you, quoting My Little Pony."

"All the cool humans are doing it!" He protests.

"And it doesn't sound gay at ALL."

"Aw, you're no fun! Besides," He drawls, casually slinging an arm around my shoulders, "You were the one who knew what I was quoting."

"That's because I watched it as a child," I counter, trying to slide from under his arm. He grips a bit tighter, pinning me against his side.

"Ah- ah- ah! Not so fast, curly!" He pulls me around at arm's length to face him.

"What?"

"You, my dearie, said you wanted to kiss me!"

I'm fairly certain I stopped breathing.

"I wh- what? No, I-"

"Nuh- uh. The way I remember it, you got all red like a little tomato when I asked if you were about to kiss me."

"Hey now, you weren't exactly Mr. Cool either. I saw that nervous fidgeting!"

"Meh. Least I didn't turn pink."

"Pf. Old news. So, what are you trying to accomplish by asking this?"

"Ah, right. I was merely curious if you still wanted a kiss."

"I- well, do you want to kiss me?"

"Uh- uh! Don't change the subject, missy! I need an answer!" He trills. I sigh, heart pumping like a scared rabbit's.

"Well, to be perfectly honest..." I hesitate. A million rejection scenarios play through my brain. I decide that the only way to get this done is the truth, with no stipulations, but I still feel scared. Rejection is definitely not something I need to go through again.

"I... yeah. Yeah, I do want to kiss you."I duck my head, embarrassed. In the moment of silence that follows, I feel more vulnerable than I've ever felt in my life. Like I just handed him a piece of my heart on a plate, and he's deciding whether to take good care of it or crush the absolute shit out of it and/ or give it back.

He tilts my head up with a finger, forcing me to look at him.

"Believe me, Red, there's no one I'd rather kiss right now."

My eyes go ridiculously wide. He's smirking, but not so much teasingly now. He leans in, and I think I might just have a heart attack.

Our faces are mere centimeters apart. My eyes start to flutter closed when-

"GOODFELLOW!" I jump away for the second time that day, and before I can think, I facepalm. Fate absolutely fucking hates me today. Actually, wait- today, Fate wants to completely destroy all my chances with Robin.

Fate's a bitch either way.

I look towards the source of the noise and see a seriously peeved looking satyr. As he stomps- can you stomp with hooves?- towards us, I have a feeling I'm not going to like what happens next, mainly because I know him.

This satyr in particular's name is Jeremy. He knows me, and while I consider us acquaintances, he considers us a couple. I never had the heart to tell him though, because he was so nice... ah, who am I kidding? I like him 'cause he kept bringing me chocolate.

Anyways, he looks royally pissed, and I think today is the day I finally have to tell him to fuck off. Sigh.

"Hi, Jeremy." I sigh, rolling my eyes.

"Wait, you know this guy?" Robin asks me. I sigh and whisper my predicament to him.

"HEY! What are you two clowns whispering about?!" Jeremy shouts, causing me to jump again.

"Jesus, Jeremy! Calm down!" I say sharply, causing him to immediately shut up and start glaring at me.

"Anyways, Jeremy... I think it's time we had a little talk." I say, grabbing his shoulder and steering him through the trees. I motion to Robin to give us about five minutes before wheeling Jeremy through a copse of trees into a clearing.

"Jeremy, I hate to tell you this, but-"

"But what?! You've been kissing another man? That I'm just something on the side?!" He practically screams at me. In case you couldn't tell, he's a bit melodramatic.

"No, Jeremy. We haven't actually kissed yet, seeing as you barged in on us!" I yell, starting to lose my patience.

"PLEASE stop referring to us as though we're a couple! Because, if you hadn't noticed, I haven't kissed you, either! And, in case you needed clarification, that means I DON"T FUCKING LIKE YOU! I am NOT your 'girl', and I probably never will be! So for the love of God, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

He stands there shocked for a minute. I stand as well, hands on hips, fuming. It feels FAR too good to have finally said what I really feel to him.

"I- I just- ah..." Jeremy stutters, looking crushed. I start to feel a little bad.

"Look, Jeremy, I may not like you like that, but we can be friends, right? And I really mean that."

He looks at me hopefully. "But don't you DARE get any ideas, mister." A few minutes pass in silence.

"Okay. I'll take what I can get, I suppose." He says, a tiny grin on his face. I smile and hug him. As I pull away, he gives a shell- shocked grin. I chuckle.

"You can still bring me chocolate, by the way." I mutter to him, and he grins wider.

As we step out of the clearing and towards where I left Robin, I wonder if I was loud enough for him to hear me. That might be an issue...

When we reach the edge of the other clearing, I say goodbye to Jeremy. He trots off, and I adjust my hair and skirt nervously before stepping back into the clearing towards Robin. He's standing exactly where I left him, looking amused.

"Well then, Red. You certainly gave him a talking- to." He smirks.

"Shit. You heard?" I say, blushing a bit. He smirks wider and steps toward me.

"Darling, you'd have to be deaf to have not heard you. You sent flocks of birds flying for the hills!"

"Bullshit." I grin.

"No, really! You sent innocent children running for their mothers and caused the sprites to go deaf."

"Oh, quit it. Like you're so polite and quiet all the time."

"Well, of course not! It's called an outside voice for a reason, Cupcake!" He steps marginally closer.

Fuck it, I decide in my brain. He said outright he wanted to kiss me. Why not? I step closer and grab his shirt collar, pulling myself up to peck him on the cheek. As I pull away, I notice his face has turned a vibrant shade of pink.

"I figured that was probably the best way to get you to shut up," I say, grinning widely. He just touches his cheek and grins dazedly. As I smile, satisfied if somewhat flustered, I notice the sky starting to darken. We've been out all day.

"Crap, it's getting late. We should head back to court." Robin recovers somewhat, seeming to shake the dazed look off his face and replacing it with a smirk.

"Well, in that case," Robin says, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, "Your place or mine?"

"ROBIN!" I squeal, punching his arm. He laughs, and runs off toward court.

"Race you, Red!"He yells over his shoulder. I yelp indignantly before chasing him, the setting summer sun painting the sky gold as I race toward the Seelie court.

!~ #%&*+*&%# ~!

Whoof! Another chapter done! And, about the almost kiss scene- I know you guys want a smooch! Please don't throw things at me! Plus, I know its been far too long since I last updated, but school and writers block and art classes are all bitches when you're trying to write a story! (ducks to avoid thrown objects). I'm so sorry!

For all my fabulous reviewers- I love you ALL! I think I shall start calling you my _galletitas_. It means 'little cookies' in Spanish, and I thought it was cute, so you guys are my _galletitas. _THANK YOU for reviewing- I won't reply to them individually anymore, I'm sorry, but it's time consuming and, like I said, academics and writers block are bitches and I need time to write the actual story. Super sorry! I shall try to update faster, I promise. Ciao!

Kisses! :*

~the doodle queen


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola, galletitas! _If you have no idea what I'm saying, _galletitas _means 'little cookies' in Spanish. I thought it'd be neat, considering Amalia's adoptive mother is Hispanic. Okay, then- IDNOTIFS, and let's begin!

We arrive at court breathless and laughing.

"I WIN AGAIN!" Robin yells, throwing his arms up in victory despite the confused stares of passing fey.

"Yeah, and you cheated again, too!"

"Minor details! I STILL WIN!" he yells as he throws his head back, making me laugh.

"Oh, on the contrary! Cheating merits instant disqualification! So I WIN!" I yell, and it's my turn to throw my head back. We both dissolve into giggles.

As we finish laughing and start walking to nowhere in particular, Robin strikes up a conversation.

"So, cupcake, I wasn't entirely joking about that 'your place or mine' thing."

My eyes go the size of truck tires. "Exsqueeze me?" I squeak. He chuckles.

"I didn't mean that the way you think I did."

"Oh, really? Then how did you mean it?" I manage to start breathing again, though my eyes are still massive in disbelief.

"I meant, whose place are we going to to hang out?"

"...Oh. Well... how about my room?"

"Alrighty, then. Lead on," He grins. I smile back, partially in relief. I haven't even really kissed him yet! Were he anybody else, I might have either slapped him or run away screaming. Perhaps both.

I wind my way up stairs, past open corridors that let the sun shine through massive arches, and passing innumerable types of fey- satyrs, all manner of different sidhes, the odd cait sith or bogey, and millions upon millions of birds, insects, and piskies. Those are the only drawbacks of massive open corridors with massive, open arches.

My room isn't anything really special, aside from the fact that it's in a tower.

Technically speaking, it's a turret, but I've found it best not to be picky. My room isn't overly large, nor is it too small. The ceiling is incredibly high up, which I've found is useful for roosting all my feathery friends. Inside, the walls are a dreamy sort of dusky indigo color, and I have tall, arching windows that I tend to keep open a lot. My bed isn't massive, but it's a pretty queen sized sort of thing. In my spare time, I like painting and drawing and such, so my walls are covered with sketches, paintings, doodles, designs, and anything else I've drawn. The glamour radiating from each is different depending on what mood I was in when I drew it, so my room may as well be a glamour hub.

You wouldn't BELIEVE how many piskies it attracts.

The top of my ceiling is a cone, and the rest of my room is kind of circular. So, no matter what I want, I cannot put my artwork into a frame if I want to hang it here. The last thing about my room that's mildly important would be my barely- wide- enough- to- fit- two- people balcony.

As I lead Robin up the spiral staircase to my turret room, I hope to God I didn't leave the window open.

"Well," I say, standing in front of my all too plain door, "Here it is."

As my door swings open, a wave of glamour bursts out of the open doorway. I've grown used to it, but Robin staggers back and nearly falls down the stairs.

"Holy shit, Cupcake! What do you DO in here?!

"Sleep, mostly," I say drily. Then, somewhat fearfully, I step through the doorway.

And startle maybe 50 or so piskies, butterflies, and a few assorted finches roosting in my rafters.

"FUCK! I left the goddamn windows open AGAIN!" I yell, instantly pissed. The motley of critters assembled in the peak of my roof alights, buzzing and flapping around frantically. As I try in vain to direct them towards an open window, my thoughts return to Robin. I hope he doesn't think me too strange...

It seems as though he's taking it well, though. He rushes over to the other windows, opening them and shooing several creatures out through them. As I glance over at him, smiling gratefully, a wren- Celia- alights on my head, startling me. My quick yelp of surprise sends several more birds and piskies flitting in a panic towards the newly opened windows.

Oh, fate, you bastard, you.

"Celia!" I scold, lifting her off my head and in front of me with my finger. "Don't scare me like that!"

"_Jumpy much?"_ She says in my head, but to anyone else it would sound like she's only chirping.

"Hey, it's not my fault! That's a combination of battle reflexes and a bad day!"

"_Whatever. I have to tell you about something important."_

"What, Celia?" Robin, by now, is looking at me with a mixture of amusement and confusion. Fuck, please let him understand.

"_Well, word on the street is that your boyfriend over there is scheduled to go on a quest kinda soon. And from what I've heard, it's a long one."_

"What's it for, Cee?" I say, using my old pet name for the wren. She pauses to fluff a wing.

"_Sorry. Itch. Anyways, I heard through the grapevine that this one's gonna take a looooong time- like, __years, long- and has to do with Oberon's kid- which he's sired without permission from his right hand bitch."_

"Celia, please. If that were to actually happen, I'm sure I would know already. Plus, it can't be so important that he'd send him away for years at a time- that's ridiculous! It's just a kid!"

"_Just saying what I heard. And, just in case, ya might not wanna get too attached to Peter Pan over there. My sources say it could be as long as 16 years. "_

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Cee. I appreciate it, though." She alights, leaving with a slight gust of breeze from her wings and a _"Don't say I didn't warn you!"_. I sigh. I probably shouldn't tell Robin about this- no need to bring up arbitrary, irrelevant issues.

"Well then... either I'm going insane or you are." I glance over at Robin, who's shaking his head and grinning, confused.

"First of all," I say, turning to him,"You live in the Nevernever, where the impossible is average. Second, that was Celia, my darling wren. I can hear her voice in my head, but to anyone else she sounds like a normal bird. That's also a reason why all those critters just happened to be chilling out in my rafters- they come to me to complain about shit because I'm one of the only people who can understand them."

"You aren't the only one who can do this?"

"I don't think so. At least, I've heard of others. Not sure if they're real people or not."

"Hm. And here I was, thinking I was the strange one." He smirks.

"The pot said to the kettle." I quip.

"Oh, really? How am I stranger than you? Name one good way."

"Well, for starters, you can turn yourself into a number of creatures, including a donkey. Course, you don't need to transform into another animal to be an ass."

"Hey-!" he starts, but I cut him off.

"Not only that, but our antler crowned monarch seems to favor you above basically everyone, including his own spouse. Nobody in the Nevernever can stake that kind of claim, aside from you."

"Okay, that's not weird. That merely proves that I have a fabulous and overall irresistible personality." He grins wider.

"You cheeky little shit... okay, I'll give part of that one to you, but I'm still ahead by one and a half points." He's looking at me rather funny now.

"What?"

"Cheeky little shit? Cheeky little shit?! I am NOT little! I am Robin freaking Goodfellow! And you, my dear, are not one to be talking about little!" He rants, mock indignantly. I try unsuccessfully to stifle my chuckles. He looks at me, then, with a look so full of goofy, melodramatic indignation that I can't help but laugh. He chuckles as well, and a not- so- tiny snort escapes my nose. I clap my hands over the offending body part, my eyes wide. This makes Robin laugh, a deep, reverberating sound, in turn making me laugh. By this time, we're both full out belly laughing, egged on by each other's merriment.

Soon enough we get a hold of ourselves. We sigh, wiping away tears of mirth.

"Why on _earth _was that so funny?" I suddenly say, in the middle of swiping at a tear.

"I have no clue, but I'm sure I had something to do with it."

"And you're so modest, too." I say, quirking an eyebrow.

"But of course." He glances around my room, taking in my coned ceiling and assortment of sketches. He pauses for a minute to gaze at all the drawings.

"Jeez, Cupcake... you sure do draw a lot..." he murmurs, turning in a slow circle to observe all the artwork. I smile and trot over to a section of my wall that I've left completely blank. As I size it up, Robin walks over behind me.

"What's this for?"

"I'm not sure, but something told me I shouldn't cover this part of the wall. Does that ever happen to you?"

"What? Hearing voices? Only with the help of a few too many summerpods." He grins.

"No, you dummy. A feeling like that. Where you can't really explain it- you just know it's what you should do."

He pauses to consider. "Not very often... but yeah, I think I know what you mean."

"Well, do you know what-" I gasp in pain and crumple to my knees. I'm vaguely aware, over the buzzing, awful pain, of Robin yelling in alarm and concern. My head feels like it's being poked with a million tiny needles. If the needles were on fire. And being controlled by a swarm of wasps.

Abruptly, the pain stops. But just as quickly, overwhelming fatigue hits me like a tsunami. The floor slowly rises to caress my head, and the last thing I hear before I black out is a male's voice- deep, hypnotic, and- unless I'm totally tripping- has a British accent.

"_I'm waiting, luv. Find me..."_

And then the world fades to darkness.

~#$%*%$#~

I AM SO SORRY! that took FAR too long, but- in my defense- my computer was stolen from me for a whole week. 7 computer deprived days, but I managed to get another chapter up within the month- I think...

Anyway, thank you for reviewing, I love all my faithful readers, and please don't kill me for leaving you guys on a cliffy! I hope you enjoyed this, and I really will try to update sooner, but I'm a professional procrastinator, and I can't really guarantee anything, unfortunately. _Adios, galletitas!_

Kisses! :*

~the doodle queen


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up groggy, confused, and somewhat pissed.

I mean, I hear some weird British guy in my head, where a stranger should not be allowed, and all he says is "Come find me?" I mean, come on! Maybe a few directions would help with the whole finding process, like, "Oh by the way, I live two doors down the hall from the laundry room" or something useful!

I rub the sleep out of my eyes and nearly do a double take- because I'm not in my room. And Robin isn't here. And I don't know what happened.

I whip my head around. I'm lying rather indecently on the ground, which is grassy, mossy, and overall very, very dark green. I happen, however, to be surrounded on all sides by a massive dome of rosebushes, flowering pink, white, red, and yellow in a bizarre rainbow. Tiny red berries grow on vines snaking up massive trellises that appear to be holding up the top of the dome, like a circus tent. Gentle, greenish light filters through the leaves that form a canopy over my head. I feel almost as though I'm in a very large, prickly cage.

It's beautiful, and I need to get the hell out of it.

I stride over to the wall of thorns, and I reach for glamour. To my surprise and horror, there is none. Not any from the plants, from me, nothing. I close my eyes and concentrate hard, hoping to find the slightest scrap of glamour that I can use. After a few minutes, a small, bright spot of pink appears in my mind- the barest trace of emotion. I don't even think to register what the emotion is. Excited, I start to bend it to make the roses part when that same British voice interrupts my train of thought. Except this time, it isn't in my head.

"Hello, luv."

I squeak in alarm and my eyes snap open. I whirl to find a boy standing- rather, hanging- from the opposite wall by a rose stem. Impossibly, it holds his weight. He has the tanned skin of a summer fey, but the icy silver- blue eyes of a winter. His dark hair twists and writhes as though blown by a slight, constant breeze. He's dressed all in black- black combat boots, black jeans, chains hanging from his belt loop, a black T- shirt with a skull drowning in slate gray roses, and black fingerless leather gloves.

His lips twist themselves into a smirk.

"You're staring."

I blink. "Am not."

He chuckles, as though dismissing my reply. It pisses me off. He leaps to the ground- a good fifteen feet- and lands with all the grace of a panther.

"So, then, luv-" Okay, that is fucking it! Why does he keep calling me that stupid pet name?!

"Who in the mother fuck are you?!" I cut him off defiantly, hands on hips. "You keep calling me 'luv' like you know me, you're British and yet dress like an emo, and I'm surrounded by a cage of fucking roses that I think you put me in! So I'd really like some fucking answers right about now!"

As I wait impatiently for an answer, he just smirks lazily, making my blood boil.

"You're so cute when you're mad." He comments, still smirking. It takes all I have not to punch the arrogant bastard in the face.

"Who are you? And I'm still waiting for an answer, 'luv'." I sneer the pet name. He merely raises an eyebrow.

"Temper, temper, my dear." He saunters casually toward me. As he passes, he whips an arm out and hooks my jaw with his finger, pulling my head around to face his. I snarl and glare at him venomously, and he chuckles in that damned deep voice of his.

"Feisty. How very charming that is..." He removes his finger from under my chin and lightly taps my lips. I snap at his finger and he whips it away, smirking wider.

"Listen to me, you freak. I need answers. NOW. And perhaps I can force them out of you if you choose to remain silent," I spit the words out with enough venom to kill a small army, but he doesn't react.

"But of course, my dear," He says, spreading his arms wide in a surrender gesture though he still boasts a confident, lazy smirk. "What answers do you require?"

"First, why I'm here." At least now I might be getting somewhere.

"You're here mainly for... how shall I put this... _entertainment _purposes." I suppress a shudder at the seductive notes in his tone.

"Nothing else?" I grind out through clenched teeth. This bastard is pissing me off more than I thought ever possible.

"Well," He says, starting a leisurely stroll around me, "You happen to be quite special- pure of heart and body." He looks me up and down, and I stop myself from covering my chest. That perverted son of a bitch...

"These qualities are quite useful for a future guardian."

"A future what now?"

"Guardian. They protect all things good and right in the world, and I happen to be the one that appoints them."

Unless I'm mistaken, his chest swells a bit with pride. I'm sickened by this man, yet intrigued by the entire guardian aspect.

"What's your name?"

"For the time being, you may call me Cael."

"Kale? As in the leafy green vegetable?" He quirks an eyebrow and smirks wider.

"No, luv. Cael, as in C- a- e- l. The rather uncommon male name."

"I see. Whenever I hear your name, though, I will think of the vegetable." He chuckles rather darkly. I hope my taunts get to him.

"So... do all guardians happen to be young women?" I ask sarcastically.

"Not all young, per se, but women, yes." at my disgusted expression, he chuckles.

"Not for the reason you think. Only a woman can be completely pure of body. Thus, only female guardians exist. There are three others currently in existence, though they are all on different mortal continents. You will be the first one in Faery, though not necessarily the first fey."

"Okay, then. My third question- why do you keep calling me luv?"

"I believe you are deserving of the nickname... so petite and fragile..." he murmurs the last few words, stalking close enough for me to feel his warm breath on my face. I sneer in contempt.

"You might not say such things after a fight with me. I'm capable of more than you think."

"Oh? Hm, perhaps so... though I'll not take you up on that offer. I do not wish to partake in any violence."

"So leads into my fourth question- there will be some violence if you don't tell me when I'm getting out of here."

"Soon enough, luv, you'll leave soon enough. But I'm not quite finished with you yet."

"What do you want, goth boy? I'm not in the mood for any bullshit." I glower at him for emphasis.

"There is not much I ask of you to grant your departure." He casually inspects a fingernail, polishing it on his T- shirt before turning to me. His smirk never leaves his face.

"What is it, already! Just hurry up and say it so I can leave!" I snarl. He chuckles.

"Tut. Do not work yourself into a snit. I merely ask of you one thing." He pauses.

"What?!" I practically scream. This stupid game of his is seriously making me crazy. I have to get back to Puck! He's probably freaking out! Cael leans closer to my face, and I flinch back. He doesn't seem to notice nor care, and continues to lean in until our noses nearly touch.

"A kiss."

He leans slowly away as I stand silently, pissed and shocked at the same time. How could he even suggest such a thing, the arrogant son of a bitch! How could I kiss him, when I think I'm in love with Puck? I'd feel like I'm betraying him, kissing this freak.

"J-just one, right?" I mentally curse my stutter. He smiles.

"Just one is necessary, although that isn't necessarily the limit." He grins. I sneer in disgust.

"You're fucked up, you know that?" I snarl through gritted teeth. He shrugs, as though saying, 'it can't be helped.' I wonder, briefly, why he of all people would be respected enough to choose guardians. I sigh, then stop myself from grinning. I found a loophole with his stupid exit fee.

"Fine, you'll get your kiss." I say, resigned. He grins and eyes me lustfully.

"Wonderful." He steps closer, cupping my cheek with one hand. He leans forward and his eyes flutter closed...

...And I peck him on the cheek.

His eyes blink open in surprise, then narrow in a mixture of frustration and confusion.

"Hm. Clever girl. You may leave... but rest assured..." He leans in so close, I can feel his lips brushing my ear.

"...I will get my kiss."

*&%# #%&*

And, on that rather menacing note, that was chapter 5!

now, then... I AM SO SORRY OH MY GOD! my stupid goddamn computer screen broke, and I had to get a new one, and then my dad had to fix it, and it was just a stupid mess that took TWO WEEKS to finally fix. So I am VERY SORRY for not updating, but here it is. THANK YOU, beautiful readers, who continue to read my weirdly unpredictable story, and AWESOME HUGE INTERNET COOKIES FOR REVIEWERS!

I don't know why I put that in all caps. hm. Apparently, I am feeling scream-y today. :3

I will really, REALLY try to get the next chapter up faster! Promise!

Kisses! :*

~the doodle queen


End file.
